Unspoken
by spidermonkeycatbear
Summary: Nosebleed-kun is down and everyone is worried. Thoughts and feelings are brought up to the surface – or do they? ZoSan fluff?


A/N:  
Hello! I have dabbled in some writing here and there but this is my first story in FF and it's inspired by One Piece! Please pardon their OOC-ness. It's a bit of OOC for myself too, haha. Please read and review, and please be nice, ok? Thank you! :)

* * *

 **UNSPOKEN**

Heart thumping fast, I ran as fast as I could, jumped on the deck and went straight to the kitchen. I dropped the bags on the table and clutched my chest as I struggled to catch my breath. It did not seem to work so I turned around, out the door and to the railings. A lighted cigarette was quickly on my lips. My heart was still beating fast. _What's happening to me?_

I had run away from a beautiful girl. Yes, me, the gentleman who has eyes for only the most beautiful creatures that ever existed had just run away from a beautiful girl in a cosy café by the pier.

I had just finished shopping, by myself as I wanted some time away from the ship and away from the crew that I would face twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week for months on end. Resting and enjoying the peace, looking at busy people walking past while sipping on my tea in that small café at a quiet corner at the end of a lane in my best suit and newly polished shoes.

Then I heard giggling behind me. The beautiful girl behind the counter, aka the waitress who served me my aromatic tea, was giggling and looking at me. Wait… _Looking at me?! Was she interested in me?_

I went over to her, showed my perfect rows of teeth and winked but before I could say anything, she spoke in between her snicker, "How did you like our special brew?" And winked back at me.

"Oh! I think he likes it very much! Look! He's on to you already!" said a rough voice from beside her.

I turned to see a bearded man who casually put his arm over her shoulder and with that ugly smirk.

"What brew are you talking about?" I eyed them suspiciously.

"Just our special brew, my dear," she said sweetly.

My hair suddenly stood. _Did she just call me 'dear'?_

I felt my nose suddenly clogged up and my mouth gaped. My heart skipped a beat and I was just about floating in the air until I heard a low throaty laugh from the side again. My foot quickly met his smirk. She laughed louder. I turned to her and back to him and gave his bloody head another roundhouse kick that sent him to the other end of the counter. I could not possibly give her one, so he had to take one for her.

I did not know what their deal was but I could sense that something was very off. I grabbed the shopping bags and turned away from the café but not before breaking the table for good measure. I could still hear their laughter behind me. _Just what was in that tea?_

Nicotine never disappointed me but it did not seem to slow down my heartbeat. Neither was the view to the horizon. So I turned to my left and saw him, flexing his muscles as he lifted the weights repeatedly. As usual, he was shut off from everything else around him whenever he was doing his workouts. Stupid marimo, couldn't he think of anyone else but himself?

With the beads of sweat all over, his body seemed to shine, glistening in the sun. How I envy those muscles. I had none of those to show off with. But I love my strong lithe body, thank you very much.

As I stood frozen staring at him, I could feel my nose clogged up again. The taste of – is it copper? – along my throat, gliding up to my nose. My tummy was in a swirl which I could feel move up my chest – I couldn't breathe, I tried – and move up further to my head. My vision became blurry and my brain was shutting down. I felt a trickle down my nose and then sharp pain on my knees. The last thing I felt as the cigarette slipped from my fingers over the railing was a sudden throb on my right temple.

I tried to open my eyes but they were oh so heavy. They were probably only half-opened as I could see a blur of green and black moving about and hear undecipherable mumbles. Then I felt warmth on my right cheek which turned to a slight pressure and then another slight pressure on my left cheek. Then it struck me. I could not move. I could not react. I could hardly see or hear anything clearly. I was _paralysed_.

I was absolutely horrified. Suddenly I felt as though I was weightless, floating. But there was a smell that mixed with the copper smell. Something like steel and sweat. It was so close to my nose that I could smell it, even with my blocked nose. And yes, since my nose was blocked, I had to breathe through my mouth. A lot. And that in turn makes my coppery throat very dry.

I tried to cough to get rid of the discomfort but my body, my lungs did not seem to cooperate. I did not seem to have the energy to do even that. Oh shit. _What is happening? Is this how dying feels like?_

It seemed like forever before I felt softness under my body, something pressed against my face and shuffling on my chest and legs. And then suddenly icy cold all around me. _Am I drowning? Somebody help me, please. Why aren't they doing anything?_ But then again… I was _not_ drowning. My heart was thumping very fast.

As all these thoughts go through my head, the icy coldness was quickly replaced by dryness and warmth. I could breathe a little bit better. I began to relax. I wanted to curl up. It was so comfortable that I did not mind the sensation at the back of my hand. That was the last thing I remember as my vision and my thoughts went blank.

* * *

The sounds of tapping on the deck and shouts of "Meat!" were not unusual. The sound of "Thud!" and a softer "thud" that came after it would be normal too but I had a hunch that something was wrong so I turned around and saw the cook on his knees, head leaning against the railing and blood dripping from his nose.

"Oi cook!" I shouted. No reply.

"Stupid cook! What the hell is wrong with you?!" No response at all.

I dropped my weights and went over to him. He was still like a statue. I faced him, moved his head from the railing and slapped his cheeks.

"Hey idiot! Wake up! Don't sleep here!"

He was facing me, looking at me but at the same time _not_ looking at me. He was like looking _through_ me. The cook was pale, his breathing slow and if I did not have my hands on him, I would not have noticed that he was also burning hot, which made me call out for Chopper immediately.

"Hey Chopper! Come and see what's wrong with the cook here!"

The little doctor could not come any sooner, felt his head and neck, and quickly ordered me to carry the cook to the infirmary. Besides his body burning up, his heartbeat was also very very fast but in contrast, his breathing was very very slow. I had never seen Chopper in that state of panic over the cook before. I had wanted to ask him what was wrong but the sense of urgency in his voice stumped me, so I did not say anything more as I lifted the lightweight and seemingly lifeless body.

As his head rested on my shoulder, his body heat permeated to mine. He could easily burn me if I did not put him down on the bed. Chopper was already waiting with the respirator ready and after wiping off the blood, he swiftly put the mask on the sleeping idiot's face.

"I'm filling the tub with cold water," Chopper said. "Quickly, help me take off his clothes."

"Eh… wh... whaaat? Chopper?" _What was that he wanted me to do?_

"We need to cool down his body fast!" Chopper snapped. Then he went off to the bathroom adjacent to the infirmary.

I trembled as I unbuttoned the blue silk shirt and slid it off his body along with the white jacket over it. I gazed at the smooth white torso for a very long second before I realised what I was doing. I fumbled with the belt and lowered his pants which was taking forever as his legs were so long. As pale skin was revealed inch by inch, I swallowed my saliva and felt sweat trickling down the sides of my face. My breath could easily be as slow as his. I snapped out of my thoughts again when his pants would not move any further. I had forgotten about his shoes, dammit. I shook my head vigorously to clear my head before taking them off and then the pants. _No, those small cute boxers don't need to come off_ , I told myself.

Chopper was there to receive the cook when I brought him into the bathroom. We slowly lowered his body into the tub, Chopper making sure his head was propped up in the water safely and splashed his face with the icy cold water.

"Here, hold his head for a few minutes," Chopper sounded calmer now. "Let me prepare my stuff." And with that, he left me alone with the zombie cook in the bathroom.

I turned back to look at the pale face, my mouth close to his ear. I had never seen him fall sick before – I didn't think he ever did – let alone be this sick. It was as if he was dead, but just that he was not dead, and not living either. There must be something going on.

 _Cook._

 _Oi._

 _Idiot._

 _Wake up._

 _Shit._

 _Look at me._

 _Hey, stupid._

 _Curly brow._

 _Open your eyes!_

I kept splashing water on the side of his face and forehead as I spoke to him, pouring water on his blond hair, and tapping his cheek and shaking his shoulder.

"Has his body temperature gone down?" I heard Nami say. She was peeping by the door, looking very worried.

"I… I think so," I told her. My hands were numb from the cold.

A few minutes later, Chopper came in with a few towels. I promptly lifted the cook slowly from the water, into the towels and then back to the bed.

Chopper's little hands were nimble when he repositioned the breathing mask and poked two syringes on the bony hand.

He probably saw my confused look, so he said, "I'm giving him some medicine. And taking a blood sample. Thank you, Zoro!"

When Chopper walked away from the bed with the tube of blood in his hand, I realised that I had been holding the cook's other hand the entire time. I slowly caressed it. It was not as hot as minutes ago. I was not as worried as minutes ago. Alright, cook was going to live after all. I could feel both of our heartbeats slow down. His eyes slowly dropped to close completely. Time seemed to pass slowly. That moment frozen. Until…

"I'm hungry!"

"Shut up, will you?! Can't you see he's sick here?!"

And then all was quiet again.

* * *

He was putting on that adorable dropping face again. I giggled softly as I approached him.

"Don't worry, Luffy." I rubbed the top of his head. "I tell you what. I saw a bag of groceries on the kitchen table. Let me cook up something for you, alright?" His mouth twitched and curved into a very big smile.

His shouts of praises caught me by surprise. It had probably rubbed off on him. Silly nakamas.

I went to the library and then to the kitchen. Armed with a few recipe books, I tried to make a decent meal for the oafs on board while not messing up the kitchen. Nami came in shortly after I had decided what to cook. She helped me with the cutting, slicing and setting the table but did not say much. I guessed she was affected too.

"Thank you for the meal!"

"Let me help you with the dishes."

"Really, Usopp? That's very kind of you."

"It's the least I can do after you did all the cooking. Please. Let me."

I smiled at him, tapped the tip of his long nose and gave him a pat on his back. Usually he would run off after a meal, off to play with the other kids. He even gave our boy captain some of his kebabs. I had saved some for the first mate. He did not come up for dinner. So I scooped up two bowls of the meatball soup, put them on the tray and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry," he growled, as he lifted his head from his arm.

"I know," I said. "I'll just put them here. He might be hungry when he wakes up later." After I placed the tray of soup on the table beside the bed, I walked over to Chopper at his desk. He was frowning, so focused on reading from a thick book and holding a piece of paper with some neat scribbles.

"So, Chopper dear, have you found what is wrong with the cook?"

* * *

It was a good day and I felt so much better. My nose was clear, the air was fresh and my head was full of bright ideas and new recipes. In a good mood, I decided to make frozen yogurt for everyone. But I had to make the extra special effort not to pick up a cigarette lest any soot fall into the dessert and earn me another bump on my head.

Robin was helpful as always. She was easing out of her assistant cook mode and helped me clean up the kitchen. The angel was rewarded with the first froyo of the day.

I wanted to go to the infirmary to look for Chopper next but I could hear voices on the deck so I made a detour.

Seeing Chopper looking at his cup, wide-eyed and mouth gaping open, I could not help but chuckle. With tears in his eyes, he exclaimed, "Yummy cotton candy flavour! Thank you, Sanji! This is the best!"

"Oh, this is a special thank-you dessert for you, Chopper. YOU are the best. You saved my life." I replied calmly.

"No no no no no, Sanji! This is too much! It was nothing. Haha... nothing. Don't mention it."

I had a special tall-glassed one for Usopp and a huge bucket for Luffy. The one with an orange rose and sprinkles of rainbow was for the other beautiful angel. She took the cup – with _both_ hands? _–_ and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. My face turned hot instantly, ready to burst. A dream came true!

"Nami-san~! I would fall and bleed everyday just for the pleasure of your kiss!"

I felt a tap on my shoulder from behind. I turned to see a cloak of bones and had to look up to see a big smiling face.

"Ho ho ho! You are looking good today! So can I see your panties?"

That pervert.

"Ho! Of course not!" he continued, without waiting for me to reply. "Cos you're not wearing panties, you wear boxers! Haha!" _What the hell?_

Then a foot struck his head. That stumped me for a moment.

"Nami-san~, did you just kick him for me?"

She just smiled widely. "Just ignore that insensitive numbskull."

"Ah my sweet guardian angel, you never cease to amaze me!" I floated. "Speaking of insensitive," I thought out loud, "where is that damn marimo?"

"I saw him go up the crow's nest after lunch."

As expected, the muscle-head was in a world of his own. This time, without his weights or swords. He was just moving his arms from side to side, stretching them over his head, across his chest, bending his body, bending his legs, stretching them as they move up and down, slowly and steadily. I did not say anything or made any sound. I thought I was in his blind spot until…

"What are you looking at?"

* * *

Did that moron really think I could not sense his presence there, staring at me? He has done this so many times that I had developed my own moron sensor to detect him without having to see him with my one eye.

"What are you looking at?" I hissed.

"That's new," came the reply.

I turned around. He responded by making circles in front with his free hand, brow raised.

"I can fight with one sword, two swords, three swords or no swords! Don't think you know everything about me, you stupid cook. I have moves you have not seen!"

"Oh… really?" What a cocky reply.

"What do you want?" I practically growled at him.

* * *

"I made dessert," I told him.

He took a step towards me. "Is your head okay?" Was he showing concern?

"Yes, much better now," I said as I rubbed the side of my head.

His voice was harsher when he went, "I. Said. Is. Your. Head. Oh. Kay?" Each word distinct with a pause in between and a finger pointing to his temple.

Was he trying to make me angry with such an insult? "Of course it is. I just told you, dumbass."

"Then you should know that I don't like sweet stuff."

"It's not sweet. Just like you," I quipped.

He glared at me, took the few long steps and took the cup from my hand.

He looked at it and said, "It's green."

"Just like you," was my quick response.

He lifted the spoon and hesitantly licked its tip. "It's sour."

"Just like you."

He put a spoonful in his mouth. "Mmm… it's nice."

"Just like…" Aha, almost caught me there. Luckily I was quick. "Hey, of course it is. I'm the one who made it," I spoke proudly.

I watched as he poured the rest of the froyo into his mouth hastily and licked the spoon. Someone obviously could not wait to get it over with so that I could get out of his space.

Those few minutes however somehow seemed to move ever so slowly. Putting the spoonful of dessert in his mouth, tipping the cup as he tilted his head back, exposing his long sturdy neck, licking the spoon and cup clean... I gulped. I realised that I had been staring and quickly turned away. Okay, I'm just a cook who loves seeing people enjoy my cooking.

"Thanks," he finally said. What was that?! When did he ever say "thanks" to me? Good for him but I decided to let it pass. For now.

"Yeah. I want to thank you too. For helping me yesterday." I turned fully towards the door. I felt that I could not face him without turning red.

There was an awkward pause. I did not want to pick a fight with him when he – and Chopper, that cuteness – had saved my life when I was totally helpless and could do absolutely nothing to save myself. I remembered seeing his face as the first thing the moment I woke up, and he was so gentle that he could easily be a different person, probably in my dream, when he fed me some soup. For our pride and my gratitude, I braced myself to leave him in his domain.

But when I made a move, he made a sound. His voice was slowly getting louder. The heat radiating from his body getting stronger.

I turned around and was suddenly face to face with the green-haired demon. In an instant, he had his arms wrapped around me, locking my arms to my sides, and once again I became immobile. The shock of him holding me so tight made me freeze on that spot. He had effectively trapped me in his strong arms.

Then he mumbled softly close to my ear and it sounded both firm and soothing. I started to take long breaths and my heartbeat slowed down to a steady rhythm.

In his embrace, I could only bend my arms and wrap them around his waist. I had always feasted my eyes on his body from a safe distance. I had never thought that I could be this physically close to him but here I was, literally a breath away, and surprised to find that his body almost fit perfectly onto mine. He was the perfect size for my arms to go around. His height was perfect for my head to rest on his shoulder. As I closed my eyes and took in his scent, I tilted my head to the side to lean on his head. My legs could have stiffened and my body moulded onto his forever and I could just die in this position. I felt strangely relaxed and comfortable; it was like I'm home. I hugged him tighter and felt a slight reaction from that muscular body. No doubt he was simply perfect. The only imperfect thing about him right now was that he could not read my mind.

Suddenly I felt a sensation, realised what it was and let out a soft cry.

* * *

"Chopper!" I shouted, as soon as my feet landed on the deck. "Sanji! Where are you?"

The little face popped out from around a corner. I rushed to him.

"Chopper! They've been arrested. Those scoundrels who did this to Sanji!"

I had gone out to complete the grocery shopping that was dramatically interrupted yesterday. There was a crowd gathering along a narrow lane by the pier, people shouting and cursing and raising their arm in anger. I went closer and saw that they had tied up a group of three men and two women, and forcibly dragging them along.

Upon further investigation (or basically being a real busybody and asking many people what was going on and followed the source of the commotion), I found out that they were members of a syndicate that was behind the recent crime spike in the town.

Their victims were chosen based on how they look. They were usually well dressed, with impeccable manners and style, and so they were seen to be well-off. A drug would be added to their food or drink. When the drug took effect, they would have already left the premises to somewhere further away where it could not be traced back to them, where they were then approached, robbed, taunted and left to die. They were caught when their would-be victim had quickly sought help before they could get to him.

This new information tallied with what Chopper had discovered, which he shared with the crew over breakfast. Indeed, Chopper found traces of poison in Sanji's blood. Poison that could make the victim appear completely dead, except that he would still be alive and aware and could feel sensations but just unable to move and having difficulties breathing. It had relaxed his body muscles, including those of the lungs, but fortunately not the heart.

"I wonder why Sanji's heart was beating very fast though. I think he was quietly panicking in that state."

He had this confused and thinking look. Panic and heart beating fast. Yes, that could happen to anyone, except maybe… Brook?

"What about his body heating up? And the nosebleed? Are those supposed to happen too?" I asked him.

"That was the other thing that I'm confused about, Franky. But Sanji is stronger than a normal person, so I think that is probably his body's reaction to fight the poison."

Good thing that the poison could eventually wear off if help was given in time. In large doses, it could cause death, or so Chopper grimly told me. Apparently our cook was targeted – well, obviously, just look at him – but he did not finish his tea. If he did, the outcome would be unthinkable. I shuddered at the thought.

The little doctor abruptly changed his tone and gave me that big wide smile, "Have you had your froyo today?" _That_ broke the tension.

"Froyo?" I asked, puzzled.

"Sanji was giving out his special frozen yogurt."

"Really? Where is he?"

"Last I saw him, he was going up the crow's nest."

The swordsman was probably up there too but it was no big deal. I would just go check on the cook and demand my super froyo.

As I was climbing up, I heard voices that stopped me in my tracks.

" _Ahhhh! What the….? Ah! Ow… ow ow!"_

" _Keep... still...! You freaking moron!"_

" _You don't have to be so rough, bastard!"_

" _Are you that weak, bitch?!"_

" _Fuck you!"_

" _Try me!"_

Eh? What the hell was going on there?

" _Ah! Aaaah! Not there! Ow!"_

" _What? Here?"_

" _Dammit! Not so hard, you jerk!"_

" _Or what about here?"_

" _Urgh…. urgh…"_

" _Are you okay?"_

" _Urgh…"_

More moans that sounded like... Sanji?

" _Ah lower… lower…"_

Then mumbles so soft that I could even hear my heart beating.

" _Here?"_

" _Ah shit… you… fucking… ah… shit... shit…! Oh God, please! Urgh…"_

Breaths between words, this was getting so freaking hot! Where's that damn froyo?!

" _Is this better?"_

" _Ah…! That's … much… better… Oooohh… Oooooh..."_

" _You're too noisy, cook. It's distracting me."_

" _You try to be at the receiving end!"_

I leaned in closer.

" _Is this your first time or what?"_

" _...I'm a virgin…"_

The cook? Really? Then a loud laughter burst out at the same time as mine. Oops. But hey, they probably could not hear me down here.

" _Seriously?! The entire Baratie and all those people coming in and out and_ this _is your first time?"_

" _What has that got to do with anything, bastard?"_

" _I don't believe you."_

" _Shut up, moss head."_

It seemed quiet but I could still hear them talking softly.

" _You know... you're actually... not that bad."_

Another laugh.

" _Thank you!"_

" _And I bet you get a lot of practice by doing it on yourself!"_

Then a loud smack. Ooh, these guys were so naughty.

" _Ow! Shit head!"_

Silence. Was it over? They were done?

" _Hmm… I could get used to this."_

" _You can if you want. You know where to find me. Just don't tell the others about this."_

Oops. Okay. I probably should not be listening to all of this. But there was something fishy going on and my perverted mind went into overdrive.

* * *

He had turned around. Was he leaving? I could not let him leave yet. I put the empty cup on the small table nearby and said, "Oi."

"What?" was his low uninterested reply.

"Next time, don't go out on your own."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know that," I tried to find my words. "But you might need help carrying the groceries and stuff. There's a lot to stock for the ship."

"I can manage. Don't worry about me." His voice remained flat and expressionless.

I found myself walking closer and closer to him. What should I do? I could not think.

"I'm... not... worried about you. If anything happens to you, who will feed the crew? And that black hole that's Luffy? And the food supplies would be wasted."

He turned back around and suddenly my arms took a life of their own. They had instantly and as if instinctively reached out and grabbed him close. _What had just happened?_ They were squeezing his body so tight that I could feel him tense up but he did not react.

"I cannot lose you." _What did I just say? Shit._ Now my mouth seemed to move on its own.

"We cannot lose you." Phew. Luckily I corrected that in time. I hope that he did not catch the slip of the tongue.

I hesitated for a moment. Was he paralysed again?

"Breathe, cook." I steadied my voice.

His body slowly relaxed and I could somehow feel the tension going away. Then his arms came up around my waist and they were slowly holding me tighter. Was he challenging me as to who was stronger? My arms were definitely stronger than his and he could never hold me tighter than I could hold him. I had always wanted to know how it would feel like holding his slim sexy toned body and now that I finally had him in my arms, it was pure pleasure and I wanted to treasure this moment forever.

My eyes snapped open, breaking out of my thoughts, when he suddenly cried out "Ah!"

I released him from my grip, held his shoulders and turned to face him. There it was again. Nosebleed idiot. I quickly pinched his nose.

"...What the fuck...?!"

He tried to smack my hand away. Seeing how unsuccessful that was, he dropped his arms, closed his eyes and gave a low defeated sigh. _Why wasn't this idiot kicking me?_

Not wanting to irritate him further, I let go of his sharp nose, picked him up bridal style and carried him to the couch.

"You don't have to carry me, marimo. I can walk on my own."

I ignored him and placed his head gently on one end and his feet on the other end. Then I went over to his feet, lifted them up, sat down and put them on my lap.

"Chopper told me what to do if you have a nosebleed."

"What? Of all people, why would Chopper tell _you_?"

"What's that supposed to mean, bastard? This nosebleed thing, it's always _you_!"

"You think I like it?! Why don't you get out of my sight, moss head? Then you won't see any nosebleeds!"

"Shut your stupid mouth, cook, and just relax, will you?"

He wiped away the traces of blood from under his nose with his handkerchief and said a soft reluctant "thanks".

An idea struck me, so I took off his shoes and put them on the floor beside the couch. With both hands on his feet, I started to massage them. His eye jerked opened as if in horror. He tried to struggle and wriggle free and kick me a few times but my grip was strong. _Haha, you're at my mercy now, curly brow._

After a while, he stopped struggling and actually gave in to my touch. I could tell he was in pain but at the same time also wanting to be relieved of the pain.

The cook was soon making these amazing sounds, and with these movements on my lap, that I thought I was getting turned on and so I had to control myself. It took all of my willpower to focus my mind on working my way around his perfectly sculpted feet. I moved my hands and fingers deftly along his feet and soles, occasionally going up to his calves, feeling the muscles, kneading them, rubbing the pain away. His body writhed in ways I have never seen him do before.

At times he winced and covered his eyes or bit onto his fist to endure the pain or stop himself from screaming like a girl. He was so cute. This was also very very fun. I got to massage away the knots and aches on his feet, tickle his soles just to get that silly reaction from him, and I got to tease him too. A lot.

* * *

It had taken my entire being to control my emotions and channel my blood away from my loins that when it came out from my nose instead, I was eternally grateful, for one, I had saved him from a potentially perverted image and two, it had brought me gloriously to his lap. Well, at least my feet were anyway.

When he took off my shoes, the only thing I wished for at that split second was that they did not smell. I could have died from sheer embarrassment if he were to be put off by my stinking feet. I had always made sure that I smell good everywhere anywhere and anytime but somehow I felt more self conscious now that my feet were so close to his face.

I could only shout "Aaah! What are you doing, you pervert?!"

"What does it look like? I'm giving you a massage, idiot." He should have told me first instead of attacking my poor little feet. But then it hit me.

"Ah.. wh... whaaaat…" I tried to talk while his hands took turns gripping my foot and massaging another. A _massage_? "How do you know about massages?"

"I'm a fighter so I need to take care of my body. It's good to know these things, stupid."

All right, that made sense. The 'taking care of my body' part, not the 'stupid' part. But still, _oh shit_...

I paused for a moment to take in the pressure that was simultaneously adding to the pain and relieving my feet off of them. I could not help myself from going "Ahhhh! What the…? Ah! Ow… ow ow!"

"Keep... still...! You freaking moron!" That barbarian had better know what he was doing!

"You don't have to be so rough, bastard!"

"Are you that weak, bitch?!"

"Fuck you!"

"Try me!" He retorted.

His thumb was pressing against a nerve on my calf that immediately sent an electric shock through my leg, making my leg kick toward his face on reflex. He caught it nonchalantly and resumed.

"Ah! Aaaah! Not there! Ow!"

"What? Here?" Not funny.

He moved to my ankles. "Dammit! Not so hard, you jerk!" I tried to kick his hands away but his grip was too strong.

And then to the toes. "Or what about here?"

"Urgh… urgh…"

"Are you okay?"

"Urgh…" I bit my lip. I could take this. This thing that was pleasure and pain at the same time.

"Ah lower… lower…"

I was pleasantly surprised when he actually obeyed when I told him where to go, which parts hurt more, which parts need more pressure and which parts need more tenderness, sometimes using his knuckles, sometimes using his thumbs and sometimes just the fingertips.

"Here?" The pressure on the flesh below my toes was perfect, it felt so good.

Blissfully I went "Ah shit… you… fucking… ah… shit... shit…! Oh God, please! Urgh…" Embarrassment out the window.

He softened the pressure. "Is this better?"

"Ah…! That's … much… better… Oooohh… Oooooh..." I became more relaxed, along the way I had turned into jelly on the couch.

"You're too noisy, cook. It's distracting me."

"You try to be at the receiving end!"

He reached out to wipe a tear on my cheek. "Is this your first time or what?"

"...I'm a virgin…" I replied meekly with a pout, hoping that he got it as sarcasm.

His face was still for like two seconds before he burst into a ridiculously loud guffaw.

"Seriously?! The entire Baratie and all those people coming in and out and _this_ is your first time?"

My face heated up and with a frown, I shouted, "What has that got to do with anything, bastard?"

Laughing, he managed to squeeze out "I don't believe you."

"Shut up, moss head." Then he went quiet, still snickering.

But then I had to admit, "You know... you're actually... not that bad."

He broke into laughter again. "Hahaha! Thank you!"

"And I bet you get a lot of practice by doing it on yourself!"

 _Smack!_ "Ow! Shit head!"

* * *

Pure bliss. What an interesting development.

"Hmm… I could get used to this." Oh shit. My thoughts exactly too. Could he read my mind?

"You can if you want," I told him. "You know where to find me. Just don't tell the others about this."

He paused for a moment, looking confused. "Why not?"

"How much more stupid can you get? We already have a resident cook and a doctor. I don't want them to know we have a masseur too. I have a reputation to protect, you know."

"But... I can?"

"If you tell anyone, I will break your arms and legs and throw you into the sea."

"Oh? You're not going to kill me?"

"That would be too easy."

"So I can?" he repeated "...Whenever I want?" Oh he was so cute.

"Hey I'm making this exception for you, blockhead, because you cook for this fucking crew and that's a helluva job I know and you fight with your fucking legs so they need some care too. So, last call, you can either take it or leave it!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll take it! I'll take it!" This cook was too easy.

* * *

Was this a staring contest? He was looking at me and I looked at him straight on, neither of us breaking contact for what could be five minutes or perhaps five hours. His expression seemed to fall into relaxed mode and his eyes showed peace, as his hands become gentler and moving more slowly. I gave him half a smile and slowly closed my eyes, sighing softly. I had told myself that I shall not pick a fight with him today. I would let him win this time.

He must be thinking that I was asleep as I could feel his warm fingers touch my cheek.

* * *

It would be another few hours before he should prepare dinner, so I let him sleep. I pushed a curtain of blond hair to the side of his face.

 _You are so beautiful, Sanji. Why must you hide behind your hair?_

He looked happy and contented. I could not believe that he let me touch his feet. I hope someday he would let me touch more of him and he would still feel happy and contented. Someday perhaps.

 **END**


End file.
